Blast furnace installations are designed to be capable of manufacturing pig iron from iron ore by charging raw materials such as iron ore, limestone, and coal into the blast furnace main unit through the top and blowing hot air and pulverized coal (PCI coal) as auxiliary fuel through the tuyeres on the lower lateral side.